Write your love song on my hands
by cityOfbeast
Summary: When Matt meets Mello, an abused musician looking for inspiration in his dark hours, Matt already feels drawn towards the teen. But, school has paired them up in the 'life-long marriage' assignment. Matt may seem almost too willing to participate!


**A/N:** Hello! I am Andi; writer, fan-girl and hoping that you enjoy the first chapter/prologue of my newest story! It's an idea that I already have mapped out, the plot is funny, fluffy and angst filled with a pinch of violence. Yes, weird…But, I know that it somehow fits! …Somehow. Don't even ask where I got this idea, it just popped in my mind. The first few chapters will ease you in to the mood that I will be setting, and Mello will be more in character, the same with Matt, in the later chapters. Don't expect first point of view chapters, but I will take on them with Third P.O.V. My A/Ns won't be that long, but it _is_ an intro. So, it's yaoi _(Mello is seme, even in he sounds like a uke at first!)_ so fluffy that you won't be able to breathe in the end. Yeah, I always enjoy fluff like that.

Red will be the band that I will use for every intro until I can't think of anymore songs, they really inspire me to write, their lyrics are wonderful!

I'm so excited about this that even if I only get three reviews, it'll be enough to get me to update! Still, being a newcomer to the site, reviews will be ever so helpful, and a new chapter will follow behind so you will not end up empty handed! So, give me about a chapter or two to reach the real plot, for now, enjoy the prologue!

_Con mucho amor, Andreita!_

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note and all the songs mentioned or quoted are not mine. __If you do not __agree with my choice of music, just suck it up, and enjoy the story. 'Kay? 3_

Write your love song on my hands

**Prologue: A song for a dollar**

_Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole__-Pieces by Red_

It was just a rusty old bench. Matt never really glanced at it when he passed it by on his way to work, plus it was far off the other side of the dusty street that divided him for it. He would sometimes sit there to wait for his brother or play his games; just a bench, really. But in a typical day, it was a Monday actually, in the middle of July, that as he passed with his nose stuck inside a book to GameStop, a streak of blonde crossed his view. Reluctantly, he looked up to see the person that would change his life forever.

Not that he knew_ that_.

He was thin, sickly pale, but you couldn't see his face really, his blonde hair was framing it but you could tell that he was really young. His hands looked dirty as they hovered over a white filthy, acoustic guitar. Sitting in a hunched position, with his knees spread apart and his hands on them, he stared at the ground over his guitar that was balanced on his lap.

Matt blinked; his hands shuffled his book in a nervous way. The red head stares down, tracing the paper before slipping one into his fingers to mark it. He could finish later, and his eyes went back to the blonde.

Matt tried to move to the same pace that he was before, dragging his feet against the concrete sidewalk that radiated heat.

_Thump, thump, pause._

_Thump…Pause._

It was not easy when your eyes would travel back to the mysterious young man, was that the first that he'd seen him? The blonde hair seemed familiar to his emeral green eyes. Matt whipped his head side to side to notice that the street was empty, but it was usual for a Monday Evening. With a yearning sigh, his eyes went back to the boy. Next to him was a white sign, on black marker "A song for a dollar" was written on, but Matt had to squint to read it.

The teen had not looked up from his gaze at the grassy floor, and Matt knew it was better that way. He really did try to walk away, but he was intrigued, when was the last time he felt this curious? Nothing ever grabs Matt's attention like that, and some kind of vibe hovered over the young boy. A tense feeling, as if time stopped all together.

_A song for a dollar…_

He shrugged, he had nothing to lose than a dollar, and when he looked closer, the dirty fingers were actually bruises and the white guitar had splotches of blood. This made Matt dart over there in a walk/run pace. Trying to mask his urgency with some whistling, his pace became choppy, nonetheless. He fished a dollar from his pocket, eyeing the boy again. He just shuffled his feet and lowered his head as if to get a closer look at the soil.

Matt skipped around the rocks, the pond with the water that seemed so tranquil it was like a mirror, he was gazing at the majestic pink tree that hovered over the head of the blonde.

Reaching the fair-haired lad, he had no idea how to grab his attention. He just sat in intimidating way, as Matt deduced it. He hovered closely enough to make his presence known, no reaction. He leaned back and with a silent smirk his dollar was thrown directly at the blonde teen's head, making him lift his head up but not show his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked with a dull Russian accent, a frown painting his expression.

"Oh, a song," Matt shifted closer, a dollar slipped between his fingers. The blonde snatched it swiftly with greedy hands; practically taking Matt's off. The blonde gazed at the money hungrily, scooting away from his costumer.

Silence…

"Excuse me," Matt coughed.

"What do you want?"

"I would like that song now," Matt grimaced, his calm expression twisting.

The teen looked confused, from Matt's point of view at least.

Matt rolled his eyes and pointed at the sign with an accusing finger.

"Oh, yeah…I didn't think anyone would want a song but…Well, which one?" The fair-haired boy looks up at Matt, who know recognizes the accent, waving off the shoulder length blonde hair to reveal his eyes, and the red head almost chokes due to his own heart that suddenly clogged his throat.

Through the orange tint of his goggles, he caught sight of the thundering blue orbs that stormed the teen's eyes. It held so much emotion, a mature look, a gloomy one. Matt gulped, feeling the blue eyes examine him, he finally stuttered out a random song name.

"Island in the Sun, you say?" The musician asks, a bit of unsure-ness hinted his tone. "Yep," Matt popped the P, taking a wary step back. Matt looks up to the canopy sky, feeling his cheek redden when the sun peeks from below the innocent clouds; the day was too still for him. Even the trees stood quietly and the rustle of leaves was indistinct, and a good dollar was wasted…

_Like the saying goes, never pay a musician before he plays the song, or he will play_ you_._

But the blonde boy did not disappoint, he shrugged and strummed his fingers against the strings. An upbeat rhythm fills Matt's ears, every cord was played correctly, as far as he knew, and there were no mistakes if he remembered the song correctly. The song picks a faster beat and a smile creeps up his face. But the blonde remains a gloomy mist, his icy blue irises loosing color, or interest maybe. The red head finds this as a stubborn attitude.

"There, a song, now leave me be."

"Why put up a sign if you don't want anyone to bother you, then," Matt asks, faking a baffled tone but it oozes sarcasm. A wave of confidence washes over Matt, cleansing him from his shyness towards the musician.

"I kind of need the money, not that I _want_ to sit outside all day playing song for strangers," He spats out viciously, rolling his eyes.

Matt eagerly plops down next to him at the bench.

"For _money_, actually; thanks for the song, anyway."

The blonde shrugs it off, leaning against the bench that complained with a squeak.

But Matt remains there, a smirk visible on his perfectly shaped lips.

And then he starts humming.

"Okay! What do you want from me, then, I gave you a song!" The blonde yells out, wound up and gripping his guitar with unfriendly fists.

"…Another song, perhaps? Here, I'll give you a dollar," Matt fishes out another dollar, not even he knew why he lingered next to the blonde, but there was something about him that Matt liked. It made him chuckle every so often. It just amused him, and he now remembered that he _had _seen the blonde, almost every day outside Sizzler's with his guitar.

Only he looked more… chaotic now. And, not only that, but his dad worked with this blonde dude's dad. All he knew was that his last name was Keehl and that he was filthy rich.

But, the question remains, "…Why do you need money if you're father is Mr. Keehl? C'mon, don't ya recognize me? I'm Mr. Jeevas' son and all!" waving his hands to signal himself, he plops down next to the blonde, nursing another smirk in his lips. He flipped his one dollar bills around with his hands for no reason before handing one out to the blonde.

…

"You know my dad?" It was barely a whisper, more of a scarce hiss.

"Yeah, he works with mine. You're like, rich, and all, I just find it weird…" He trails off, gesturing his hand as to support the obvious question. The wind still didn't blow, and Matt had to breathe in and out harshly.

"It's personal."

"Personal…? I'm no stranger."

"I just met you!" The blonde protested, earning a smile from Matt, "Whatever, what song do you want; anyway, I don't feel like talking," He slumped forward, his toned chest hovering over the guitar on his lap.

"Good question…" Matt muses, pursing his lips out in a funny way. The blonde chuckles, his arms dangling off his guitar, "Hurry," He whined.

"Do you know…Miracle by Paramore?" The red head asked, leaning down to catch a glimpse at his face. Both of their features were red, was it the sun or the proximity of their faces?

"Uh, no, I do not," He shook his head, shaking soft blonde hair over his shoulder.

"You don't know Paramore?" Matt gasps, pulling away from him with disgust.

"Shut up," The blonde chuckles in a way that could appear that he's known Matt for years yet he didn't even know his name.

"Well, it's my duty to fix you, _so_…" Matt wiggled his fingers over the blonde's face, who just shrugged away, going out of his way to fish something inside his pocket.

"Okay, I have my iPod, so I'll _show_ you the song. They're incredible; I can't believe you've never heard them!" He murmurs over his shoulder as he battles with the insides of his pocket.

_Lint, lint, phone, lint, wallet, lint, chocolate bar,_ Matt rubs his fingers over the objects to identify them, he pulls the chocolate bar out with an audible _snap_. The rustles of his hand against the pocket lasted _forever_.

_Pocket watch, lint, lint, _he moved to his other pocket, _lint, earphones, piece of paper, lint, pen…_

The blonde rolled his eyes; he was going to do this for a long time if he was sticking with this red head. He perched his elbow on the chair railing and eyed the red head's back side. The air still felt thick with humidity, and getting inside was his desire for the day.

And this red headed dude! He acted as if they had been friends for a long time when they just met, personally, anyway. So what, they knew each other's dad, and one was a jack ass! Suddenly, as if to answer his prayers, as if a halo was shown brightly over the blonde's head, he saw chocolate bar. Right underneath the red head's leg was a yummy Crunch bar just waiting for him to grasp the damn thing.

And he would not deny a chocolate bar. No, he didn't care what he had to go through to get a snack; he had been working all day.

With the streets still empty, he swiftly stuck his hand under Matt's leg, and, boy, did the red head get the wrong idea.

Matt flinched at the sudden contact that he felt under him, a hand was fumbling beneath his leg and he turned around to smirk. Of course, using his cocky attitude to disguise the sudden blush that ghosted over his cheeks, he leans closer to the blonde boy to show him no understanding.

"Feeling me up, huh?"

Matt was a random guy, for him to ever take something seriously would be history in the making. If a dude was checking him out, he'd check him back, but would just laugh and oppose with a: 'I was _joking_~!'

Something Matt was doing right now.

"W-what? No, fucking NO! I'm just trying to get this chocolate bar from under you!" A merciless blush begged to differ as it flooded over the blonde's cheeks.

"Yeah, _right_…" He stretched out the words, "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"You have?" The blonde held up a delicate eyebrow, snapping back to reality, "Well, are _you_ checking me out? I mean, yeah, I'm freakin' sexy, I know," His shoulders shot up as he spoke in an overly pretentious tone.

"Yep, you are," Matt elbows him on the ribs.

And _that's_ how Matt raised up the awkward wall that he so desperately tried to break down after fifteen minutes of pure silence. The iPod was long forgotten and was actually stashed inside Matt's wallet, but he never got to check what with the blonde's wary glances.

…

"Okay, okay, here's your second payment for putting up with me," He grins, a sheepish blush forming around his cheeks, and the chocolate bar was placed on the blonde's leg.

He sighs, "Another song, since I don't know Paramore." He says in a flat tone.

"Hero of War, do you know that one?"

"Oh, I know it thoroughly, this is your last song by the way; you're scaring away my costumers!"

Matt snorts, crossing his arms over his chest whilst sticking his nose up, "What costumers? From the looks of it, I'm the only one you've gotten!"

-.-.-.-

Hero of War starts playing, and Matt drums his fingers against the bench.

A vague hiss escaped the blonde's lips once in a while, and his fingers that hooked the strings caused him to wince. But he kept playing nonetheless, and quite well. Matt didn't observe him as he plays, as if it was wrong or a personal thing. But he sneaks a glance, and spots the determination that glows off the pale skin. His eyes where thundering again and Matt couldn't help but feel drawn to this teen.

"You're really good at playing, by the way," The red head beams. All of a sudden, the wind picks up; showering them with leaves by means of a summer breeze, the trees dance and the town becomes alive.

Time picked up again.

.

"I've been playing for a long time, I know I'm good," He responds, keeping beat with his fast strumming.

"Can you sing? You kind of sound like you can."

The song comes to an abrupt stop, and thoughtfulness washes over the blonde's expression.

Matt stays silent, a pout escaping him.

"Well, I can but I rather not, ya know?" He thickened his accent, Matt could tell.

The red head would directly look into the blonde's eyes when he would speak. He would smile when he got the chance, because there was something about this boy. He felt a pull that called out to him once his eyes landed on the yellow hair. It reminded him of hay, something that Matt had around his own house. Littering the garden, maybe that's why he looked up so quickly. Probably not, but it was a small observation that Matt had done whilst gazing.

He learned small bits of him, parts that he wouldn't share about ten minutes ago but felt open to Matt quickly, like how his name was Mello except he was not particularly _mellow, _though Matt could tell. They were the same age, too_._ How he was making money for his mother who was sick and that he just moved to town. All these small bits of information made Matt make more observations about Mello. His brow would crease when he would mention his mother or home in a sad or angry way. It must be a serious topic that Matt would have to avoid. Or the way his eyes vaguely change color.

You had to be constantly looking at his eyes to notice how it would change from icy blue to a dull grey, and oddly enough, it would do so whenever he changed to a sad topic.

Mello also had an intoxicating laugh…And from the sound of the gruffness, he must not use it much.

This Mello…was different, and Matt liked that.

**A/N**: So? Did it suck, or did you like it? Was the dialogue a bit dry? I know that at first I didn't add much dialogue so I went back to add some more and it came out a bit funnyhhh. For me at least XD I felt like it was a bit slow, but also rushed…in a sense o_o Seriously, I get too nervous, I feel like I can't compare to the other amazing writers out there D: … Ah, a note for anyone who actually reaches the end of the prologue, the title is literal, which means something like those words will happen in later chapters :3

He he, _anyway_, please review, just, no flames please, sorry if I spelled something wrong, or a bunch of things. I rechecked this so much my eyes hurt! Ha-ha, Mello is quite the musician, it's kind of hot. :*|

In the next chapter, we find out about what Matt and Mello do during their summer, and meet someone's jackass dad, _and_ school's little assignment for them. ;)


End file.
